


Getting Hurt is No Fun

by Crazy4LiamPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Liam-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Past Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4LiamPayne/pseuds/Crazy4LiamPayne
Summary: based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlydHiN2hUE when Liam gets hurt in concert at Croke Park  and Zayn comforts him and makes him feel better in Liam and Zayn POV and Zayn asks Liam to marry him





	Getting Hurt is No Fun

Liam POV

Zayn had warned me it had rained when we did the concert at Croke Park in Dublin and the ramp we have for the catwalk was slick and I had fell and I slipped and fell and hit my face on the stage when I fell Zayn was so worried about me he had one hand on my back and other on my right leg and had helped me up after the concert my face was hurting and had a cut and badly bruised Zayn held my hand while I was getting checked out I had broke down and was crying . 

Zayn POV

I was so worried when Liam fell I fought back the tears from falling down my face I had said "you okay" and Liam said "no my face hurts but I think i'm okay" and wiped his tears while he was getting checked out and I said "babe how about we cuddle and and i'll make you feel better when we get back to your room" and he said okay I had softly kissed his forehead.

Liam POV

I smiled at Zayn "but you should go out with the boys" I told him he had said "no I stay remember that live chat we did and you had said the question if you could pick one place to stay where would it be? and I had said yeah and he said right next next to you Liam" I sniffle and wipe my eyes and remembered the time he said that and he wrapped his arms around me and says" I won't hurt you babe I'm here to stay".

I kiss him while we cuddle and watch Batman movie on tv and lay my head on his chest and him say "Liam I Love You" I look up at him and say "Zayn I'm not that hurt" but he says "I know but i'm making you feel better by saying sweet things to you" I smile while my face hurting .

Zayn gets ice packs and put them on my face and lays back down by me he can tell when I'm hurting cause I tear up and hate being in pain and hurting I remember the time I broke my arm at Niall's birthday party by breakdancing I couldn't do anything I was bored and Niall said" how about we play Xbox" I said okay and played xbox with him I couldn't focus because I had my hand bandaged I felt bad about taking Zayn away from Perrie.

I had said "Zayn I'm okay go see Perrie since shes flying in to visit you " he said " no babe I told her i'm taking care of you " and I smiled But it still hurt I Had fight with Sophia and we weren't talking I had texted her saying I had broke my hand she didn't reply back to me but Zayn knew I was hurting cause he loved somebody and I didn't he said " that's another reason i'm here babe to comfort you" and kissed me I had kissed him back and we had fell asleep .

Next morning I wake up Zayn wasn't next to me "he must have off to see Perrie go figure " I had thought but I get up to go shower and Zayn was in front room watching a movie.

I said "hey" and he said" hey babe" I broke down crying again when I hear him say that.

Zayn POV 

I held Liam while he was crying while not knowing why he was crying and what was wrong Liam said "I thought you had left me for Perrie and snuck out of my room to see her" I looked at him and said " I did sneak out babe but not to see her I went and got you these " and I handed him a box with presents I bought him to show I love you Liam sniffled while looking at the presents and had sat next to me on the couch and I said "Perrie and I had a big fight " he looked down and said "im the reason for your fight " I look Liam in the eyes and say " no babe your not the reason at all I told her you got hurt at our concert and wanted to help you feel better and she said it was over between her and me since I picked you over her"

Liam POV

I look down and say" sorry Zayn " and open the presents one of them he got me there was a silver ring I look at him" Zayn what you doing" he looked at me and says" liam babe I got it for you to show im always here for you no matter what I love you I guess what I saying is Liam James Payne will you marry me?" I tear up and look at him " Yes Zayn I will " and watch him slide the ring on my hand I smile " babe I feeling better " I say and he kisses me "I see that babe" he says and I say " I meant my face feels better "

so then we plan our wedding and its purple and blue the colors we pick and I say "Zayn you remembered my favorite color babe" he smiles and says "Of course I did baby how about next month we get married " I said "I was thinking maybe my birthday that way we could have 2 things on same day but that's good next month babe " Zayn said " lets do it babe lets get married on your birthday and it will be part of my present for you"

I look at him and smile .

then the day arrived I had woke up feeling nervous Louis said "Payno you look so handsome Zayn will love your suit " I look in the mirror I wore black suit with purple tie and sigh " its not what Zayn's family would have me wear though you know they have their own outfits though" Louis says "yeah but you picked this out to wear though Zayn will love it" I smiled and said "I hope so tommo" then Niall Louis and Harry stood by Zayn while I walked down the aisle in my suit and he smiled at me I see him in a tux " you look so handsome babe" he says and i say " you do too baby " and we looked at each other and smiled while we both said our vows to each other and kissed when we were married .


End file.
